The present invention relates to a method and means for holding a securing member in an attachment slit. The invention can be used with advantage in relation to protective headgear such as protective helmets already provided with attachment slits for securing members designed to carry accessories such as ear-muffs and the like.
Protective helmets and the like are often provided with an attachment slit on each side for securing accessories such as ear-muffs, a face-shield (visor), or a rain-shield. For reasons connected with manufacture, the attachment slit is constructed with downward release i.e. increases progressively in width to a small extent in a downward direction to facilitate downward removal, from the attachment slit, of the mould insert which forms the slit in manufacture.
The attachment slit is designed to receive a tongue or other insert part of a securing member which tongue or other insert part is introduced into the attachment slit from above. The securing member preferably carries accessories for the helmet, such as ear-muffs, visor, etc. The tongue or other insert part of the securing member is constructed with upward release i.e. increases progressively in width to a small extent in an upward direction to facilitate upward removal, from the mould in which the securing member is moulded, of the tongue or other insert part, said tongue or other insert part being however provided at its lower end with gripping claws designed to grip the lower edge of the formation which affords the attachment slit, thus firmly retaining the securing member in the attachment slit.
However, this conventional combination of attachment slit and securing member has not functioned satisfactorily. Particularly when several helmet accessories are to be retained, problems arise in anchoring the securing member in the attachment slit. The problem is of course intensified if the attachment slits vary in width, height and length from helmet to helmet for reasons to do with the manufacture. The problem is likewise pronounced in the case of helmets of soft material or having rounded lower edges which provide poor grip for the claws of the securing member and cause such claws to deform the lower edge of the helmet when under strain.
In order to solve these problems and to achieve a better fit between attachment slit and securing member, a range of different securing members of various dimensions has been used in the past. However, this has necessitated increased stocking, and has increased the cost of the product.